El Arte del Engaño
by rebeca-chan
Summary: tanto tiempo y no me di cuenta... ¿por que has decidido engañarme? te he dado todo lo que he tenido en mis manos... ¿por que?...


El Arte del Engaño

_One shot_

_Canción utilizada: _Cartel de santa- El Arte del Engaño

**Nada de lo escrito aquí me pertenece ni el anime ni la canción todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"eres la mejor mintiendo…eres la mejor engañando….eres la mejor rompiendo corazones

Me dices que me amas, que no habrá nadie más aparte de mí.

Que era el amor de tu vida. Me dices amor…me dices te amo….

Me dices que me aleje"

_El arte del engaño resulto ser tu mejor don y no digas que no, lo conoces a la perfección,_

_Conocí que es el perdón en nombre de un tal amor… _

_Pero la traición fue la flecha que atravesó mi corazón _

"te confié mi vida, te confié mi corazón. Sin embargo eso no te importo.

Me case con tigo porque te amaba y me amabas. Te entregue mi cuerpo sin chistar, te entregue mi cuerpo a cada segundo"

-quiero el divorcio…

-jajajaja que buen chiste, creí haber escuchado que querías…

-hablo enserio...

_Hay dolor, hay rencor y sentimientos encontrados…_

_Hay deseos de morir por no tenerte a mi lado…_

"-no entiendo…

-no recuerdas cuantas veces me has engañado y sin embargo te he perdonado…

_Pero ya no importa nada, el pasado quedo atrás…_

_Y así como llegaste ahora mismo te me vas…_

"-¿de que estas hablando?...no recuerdas que te morías de ganas por tenerme, que habrías dado tu vida porque yo estuviera a tu lado…. ¿se te olvida que al final de cuentas vine a ti?

-sí, si lo recuerdo. También recuerdo que me aceptaste porque con todos los que te revolcabas te pedían alguna clase de explicación…que si venias con migo te dejarían en paz…

_Jamás te di la espalda y no puedes negarlo…_

_Jamás te traicione, nunca quise hacerte daño…_

"-¿ahora me estás diciendo que soy una cualquiera?

-te digo lo que es. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento, dolor…todo a pesar de todo, me engañas, me traicionas…te burlas de mi

-¿crees que alguna vez te quise?

_Pasaran lo años seguirás en mi memoria_

_Pues tú has sido la única en llevarme hasta la gloria…_

"-eso creí…creí que todos aquellos recuerdos falsos ahora los siento tan dolorosos…

-tú me necesitas para no hundirte en tu agonía, hundirte en tu pasado…

-te necesitaba…

_Todo se derrumbó dentro de mí, dentro de mí_

_He caído de tu cielo y no he chocado con el suelo…_

"-…

-me tenías a tus pies, hiciste lo que querías de mi…disfrazaste tus mentiras con falso amor…

-…

-en verdad sentía que me querías…

_De humo fue tu amor y de papel y de papel_

_He caído de tu cielo y no he chocado con el suelo_

"-sabes todo lo que he sufrido…tu más que nadie sabes lo que he pasado a lo largo de mi vida…creo que lo olvidaste

-no, no lo he olvidado…ese recuerdo está vivo en mi memoria desde el día que pasaron…tu accidente…tu sufrimiento…todo…

-eso ya no importa…

_Mira mis sueños como se queman_

_Mira mis lágrimas como no cesan por ti…_

"se me quedo viendo…ya no la reconocía…no era la persona de la cual me enamore hace tantos años…

Comenzamos a gritar…herirnos con palabras…golpearnos con remordimientos

Activo mi dispositivo y emprendo el vuelo, dejándola hablando sola…

Vuelo sin rumbo alguno…cierro los ojos y las lágrimas empiezan a caer….grito al viento con toda la rabia que estaba dentro de mí…

¿Por qué precisamente hoy me tenía que enterar? A 8 años de nuestro matrimonio…en nuestro aniversario… ¿Qué he hecho mal?

_Y ya te habías tardado en inyectarme tu veneno_

_He caído de tu cielo y no he chocado con el suelo…_

"lloro…

_Pero solo quiero y pido seguir estando vivo_

_Para verte darte cuenta del error que has cometido…_

"descargo mi furia…

_Cuanto tuve entre mis manos te lo di sin interés_

_Pero nunca fue suficiente por más que lo intente…_

"grito…

_Demostré que era primero el sentimiento y no el dinero_

_Que si algo nos llevamos ha de serlo más sincero…_

"pierdo la esperanza de vida

_Sé que no fui bueno demostrando sentimientos_

_Pero siempre he sido rudo, frio y duro como el hielo…_

"recuerdos llegan a mi…

_Me hundiste en el infierno y la verdad no me arrepiento_

_Porque se bien que te amé, hasta el último momento._

_(Todo se derrumbó, dentro de mí, dentro de mi…he caído de tu cielo y no he chocado con el suelo)  
><em>"escucho que alguien grita mi nombre…

_(De humo fue tu amor y de papel y de papel…he caído de tu cielo y no he chocado con el suelo)  
><em>"tomo mi dispositivo…quiero alejarme de aquí…

_(Mira mis sueños como se queman, mira mis lágrimas como no cesan por ti…)  
><em>"-¿tan poco signifique para ti?

-Fate-chan dame otra oportunidad….

-no Nanoha…estoy cansada…eres la A´s de A´s…también eres un A´s en engañar a la gente…todo se terminó…

-Fate….

-adiós…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: hey! Un pequeño fic que tiene que ver con algo que me paso…es algo muy similar obviamente dejando de lado la parte en donde vuelan XD así que espero que les haya gustado

Los demás fic se actualizarán en un par de días ;)

Hasta la próxima actualización.

: 3


End file.
